Their gaurdian angel
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: No matter how old the girls got, he was always there watching them.


A/N: I own everyone you don't recognize.

No matter how old the girls got, he was always there watching them. He would watch them from a closet. He didn't know why but he just would.

Randall Boggs would go to the closet door every day just to see the girls. He didn't know why but he always felt the need to.

It started when the girls were two years old. It was pretty easy to scare the two girls. The scaring continued until the girls were ten.

"They're getting too old." Fungus argued with Randall.

"No, they aren't." Randall said defensively. "They are skittish girls."

Over the years, a lot was learned about the girls.

The youngest girl, Katrina nicknamed 'Trina', was the quieter one. From what Randall heard, Katrina was adopted from a country called Italy. Katrina liked to sing and when she did, she had a sweet high-pitched voice. She can get a bit skittish after watching a horror movie, which she was a huge fan of.

The oldest girl, Ophelia, was louder than her adopted sister. She liked to tease Katrina about a certain guy. Ophelia was quite the flirt as Randall learned from Katrina. Ophelia claimed to not being able to sing but she could if she set her mind to it. Basically, she was the opposite of Katrina but Ophelia got along great with Katrina.

Flashback:

Ohpelia was on the phone again, flirting with a guy. Katrina was on her bed, reading a book. Ophelia laughed at something the guy said.

Katrina suddenly held her hand out.

"I have to go." Ophelia said into the phone. "It's time for bonding time with my sister." She hung up and started to text.

"Oh no you don't." Katrina said as she took the phone. She placed it in her pocket.

Katrina and Ophelia laughed. The girl set up a fort and started to talk.

End flashback

Randall was there when Katrina got her first kiss.

Flashback:

Katrina invited her best friend, Carter, over to hang out. Carter got Katrina into a corner and started tickling her.

"No fair." Katrina laughed.

"No." Carter said. He started tickling Katrina in another spot. "_This_ isn't fair."

"It's not."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

However, Katrina and Carter were too busy to watch the movie. Carter picked Katrina up and placed her on his lap. Carter held both of Katrina's wrists in one of his hands and ticked Katrina. Laughing hard, Katrina tried to get her wrists back.

Randall wondered why the two teens were acting like that. Katrina was usually shy.

"Carter, you're my best friend." Katrina said. "You know that right?"

"I know." Carter replied.

"I'm glad that you're my friend." Katrina rested her head against Carter's shoulder.

Carter smiled and tickled Katrina some more. Then Carter gently rocked Katrina back and forth on the bed.

Carter look down at Katrina with a smile on his face and Katrina smiled back. Their faces were inches apart.

"You have beautiful eyes." Carter said to Katrina.

Katrina blushed slightly and said, "Thanks."

Carter leaned in and kissed Katrina.

Blushing and looking down, Carter said, "Sorry."

"That's okay." Katrina replied. She kissed Carter back.

End flashback.

Randall was there when Katrina and Ophelia were in danger.

Flashback:

It was after midnight and Randall was watching the girls. All of a sudden, the door creeped open.

Randall's fronds perked and stiffened as a man came into the room.

The man's face was mainly hidden until a bit of the moon light shone onto the man's face. He had this crazy look in his eyes as he neared the beds.

Randall didn't like how the man walked towards Ophelia, who was closest. The man pulled the blanket off of Ophelia.

Ophelia, shivering slightly, woke up. She saw the man and screamed. She pushed the man away and ran to Katrina. "Trina, wake up!"

The man pulled Ophelia and pushed her onto the floor. Katrina woke with a start. The man then tugged at Ophelia's pajama pants.

"Ophelia!" Katrina shouted. She pounced on the man and started hitting his shoulder.

The man shoved Katrina into the wall and pulled out a knife.

'Oh heck no!' Randall thought. He flew out of the closet in rage.

The man didn't turn around as he prepared to use the knife. Randall leapt onto the man and started attacking him.

Ophelia went around and wrapped her arms around Katrina. The girls watched in horror as the man got attacked. The man fell to the floor and Randall unwrapped his hands from around the man's neck.

Randall smiled at the girls, placed a finger to his lips, and slithered back into the closet.

The next day, Randall went back to watch the girls. Katrina and Carter were sitting on Katrina's bed while Ophelia sat on her bed. Katrina had large, blue, and purple bruises on her arms from being slammed into the wall. Carter had his arm around Katrina's shoulders without touching the bruises.

"What happened to the man?" Carter asked. "Who was he?" He tightened his arm slightly at the thought of Katrina and Ophelia being hurt.

"A rapist who escaped from jail." Katrina replied.

"We don't know what happened to him." Ophelia lied. "He just fell and was dead."

"Whew." Randall said to himself. "They kept the secret."

Randall, however, got an earful from Waternoose about going into the human world.

"You could have been killed!" Waternoose yelled.

"At least I would have saved the two girls." Randall stated.

"Oh, I see. Two more screams to be earned."

Randall said nothing in fear of getting fired. He just went back to the door, just like every day, to make sure the girls were safe.

Katrina was still disturbed by what happened and Carter comforted her. He would sit with her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm never going to forget it." Katrina cried.

"It's okay." Carter said in a soothing voice. He stroked Katrina's hair.

"It was horrible." Ophelia agreed. "I'm glad that man will never hurt us again."

End flashback

Katrina and Ophelia sat there and watched the closet door that night, hoping to see the creature that saved them.

"We should thank him." Katrina had said.

"Agreed." Ophelia nodded.

However, Katrina and Ophelia never saw the creature, their gaurdian angel, again.

Randall sighed as he walked down the black and yellow road, in hopes of finding something better than what he had now.

'Who knows?' Randall thought to himself. 'Maybe I'll met someone like Katrina and Ophelia. I can only hope.'

A/N: This sounded a lot better in my head :/

Anyway, no flames. Do you guys think I can go somewhere with this? Such as Randal meeting Katrina and Ophelia and getting adopted by them, thinking Randal is a rare breed of lizard? If so, can you suggest a title? Thanks for reading.


End file.
